Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microscopic three-dimensional measurement technology, and more particularly to a microscopic three-dimensional measurement system and method based on a moving diaphragm.
Description of Related Arts
The optical microscope is a commonly used three-dimensional micro-measuring instrument, which is used to measure three-dimensional coordinates of space points and obtain experimental data in biomedicine, quality inspection and industrial micromanipulation, for facilitating quantitative analysis, so as to improve the product quality, improve the manufacturing process and ensure the accuracy of scientific research.
Currently, digital stereomicroscopes are often used to achieve microscopic three-dimensional measurements. The computer acquires left and right images taken by a digital stereomicroscope and performs the parameter calibration, stereo matching and three-dimensional reconstruction using existing stereoscopic vision measurement methods, so as to finally achieve the purpose of three-dimensional measurement.
However, the optical microscope has disadvantages of small field of view, severe defocused phenomenon and shallow depth of field. Therefore, if the size of the three-dimensional object to be observed exceeds the shallow depth of field of the optical microscope, the clear left images and the clear right images of the three-dimensional object to be observed are difficult to be obtained, which eventually leads that the three-dimensional measurement cannot be achieved.